


Unlock your heart to me

by mxbtsluv



Series: Mondesafio [4]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mondesafio, enemies to lovers or something like that, highschool, minhyuk will break your legs if necessary, shownu is a baby
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxbtsluv/pseuds/mxbtsluv
Summary: Depois de ser traído, Jooheon decidiu trancar seu coração para todos. Ele só não contava com o interesse de Hyunwoo em si, que mesmo sendo rejeitado continuou tentando. Hyunwoo era especialista em abrir cadeados, sejam eles físicos ou emocionais.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Series: Mondesafio [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2026199
Kudos: 4





	Unlock your heart to me

**Author's Note:**

> Mondesafio do mês de Setembro.  
> Showheon + cadeado.  
> Espero que gostem!

🔒 Posso te mandar uma mensagem? 🔒

Fazia apenas alguns meses desde que Hyunwoo havia sido transferido para aquela escola. Ninguém sabia muito sobre ele, apenas que vinha de uma família humilde e que havia recém saído do reformatório.

Ele sempre andava sozinho, com exceção de quando estava com Changkyun, um garoto mais novo que, segundo boatos, estava no reformatório com ele. Os outros garotos do terceiro ano não tinham nada contra Hyunwoo, apenas o deixavam em seu canto e ele era grato por isso.

Não que ele não fosse uma pessoa sociável, apenas queria se manter longe de confusões. Mas havia uma pessoa na escola inteira que lhe chama atenção, que lhe fazia duvidar da sua capacidade de se manter neutro. Lee Jooheon.

Na sua opinião, aquele era o garoto mais lindo de toda a escola. Com seu cabelo loiro e covinhas. Era difícil não o notar. Jooheon sempre andava com seu grupinho de amigos, todos pareciam ter saído diretamente de uma revista de moda coreana.

O que realmente intrigava Hyunwoo era a dualidade de Jooheon. Um minuto estava rindo e esbanjando felicidade, no outro estava tão sério que fazia as pessoas se afastarem assustadas. Aquilo fascinava Hyunwoo, quando mais ele observava, menos ele entendia. Não demorou muito para que ele decidisse que Lee Jooheon seria seu próximo mistério a ser desvendado.

Era o horário do almoço, Hyunwoo estava encarando, não tão disfarçadamente, Jooheon. O garoto loiro estava do outro lado do refeitório com seus amigos, Hyunwoo sabia seus nomes. O baixinho era Yoo Kihyun, o mais alto Chae Hyungwon, o musculoso Lee Hoseok e o último, o que Hyunwoo considerava o segundo mais bonito da escola, era Lee Minhyuk. Nada disso importava, nenhum deles importava. Seus olhos apenas seguiam Jooheon.

-O garoto vai ficar desidratado se você continuar o secando desse jeito. -Changkyun disse ao se sentar em frente a Hyunwoo, bloqueando sua visão do grupo de amigos.

-Eu estava fazendo uma pesquisa científica, você sabe. -Rebateu, finalmente dando atenção ao seu almoço até agora intocado.

-Claro, claro… dualidade… blá, blá, blá -Changkyun debochou. -Só ouço desculpas e mais desculpas para você ficar o encarando e não chegar nele.

Hyunwoo fez uma careta e encarou o amigo que lhe dava um sorrisinho.

-Você não disse que ele não está afim de se envolver com alguém agora? -Apontou seu garfo para Changkyun.

Fazia algumas semanas que Changkyun estava recebendo aulas particulares de Jooheon por ordem da escola. Suas notas em química não estavam boas e o loiro era o melhor do seu ano. Assim que soube disso, Hyunwoo pediu para que o mais novo o ajudasse. Conseguindo informações aqui e ali, talvez falando bem dele para Jooheon. Até agora não havia sido de muita ajuda, mas ele estava tentando.

-Você poderia virar amigo dele, hyung! Só eu sei como seria bom pra você ter mais alguns amigos…

-Ei, eu só quero saber qual é a dele. Nada demais, não preciso de outra confusão para o meu registro. -Resmungou.

Changkyun suspirou e seguiu o olhar de Hyunwoo até a mesa dos outros garotos.

-Hyung, Jooheon e seus amigos não são como aqueles garotos. Eles parecem ser bem legais.

- _ Aqueles garotos _ , Changkyun, também pareciam legais… -Se levantou recolhendo sua bandeja. -E por causa deles eu parei no reformatório.

Era um sentimento conflitante. Em um momento tudo que Hyunwoo queria fazer era atravessar a sala e falar com Jooheon. Ele sabia que o garoto não iria ser rude, Jooheon não era rude com ninguém. Mas no momento seguinte, ele só queria puxar o capuz de seu blusão sobre a cabeça e fingir que não estava ali. Não queria repetir seus erros do passado, não podia. Essa era sua última chance.

Aos poucos Hyunwoo viu como Changkyun foi se inserindo no grupo de amigos de Jooheon, apesar de ser um ano mais novo e não terem aulas juntos, eles sempre estavam juntos. Menos no almoço, esse era reservado para Hyunwoo.

Era uma sexta-feira quando aconteceu, Hyunwoo não tinha o período antes do almoço então ele estava no refeitório antes de todo mundo. Com os cadernos abertos na sua frente, ele tentava entender a matéria que havia perdido na manhã seguinte. Ele não havia ido na aula pois teve uma reunião com o advogado sobre sua situação.

Matemática não era bem sua praia então os números simplesmente estava dançando em frente aos seus olhos quando Changkyun apareceu ofegante a sua frente.

-Hyung, por favor, não pire. -Ele disse enquanto tentava recuperar o folêgo.

-Se acalme, Changkyun… -Disse com paciência. -O que aconte…

-Olá!

Antes que Hyunwoo pudesse perguntar o que estava acontecendo e Changkyun pudesse explicar, uma terceira voz soou ao seu lado direito.

Era o garoto musculoso com cara de bebê que andava com Jooheon. Lee Hoseok. Ele se sentou ao seu lado sorrindo. Hyunwoo até tentou responder ao seu olá, mas logo outras vozes soaram e a mesa em sua volta se encheu.

Minhyuk se sentou ao lado esquerdo enquanto Hyungwon sentou-se ao lado de Changkyun, em frente a Hoseok. Kihyun sentou em frente a Minhyuk, do outro lado de Changkyun.

Todos eles lhe deram oi ao mesmo tempo, Changkyun lhe deu um sorrisinho culpado.

-Tudo bem se sentarmos com você hoje, Hyunwoo hyung? -Minhyuk lhe perguntou sorridente.

-Claro, sem problemas. -Conseguiu dizer, ainda meio atordoado com a situação. O refeitório começava a encher e o zumbido das conversas não ajudava.

Kihyun se espichou sobre a mesa para ver o que ele estava estudando.

-Ah, essa é matéria que você perdeu ontem? -Hyunwoo assentiu. -Se você quiser eu posso de te passar minhas anotações.

-Isso seria muito bom. Obrigado.

Hyunwoo viu Changkyun sorrir com a sua interação. Começou a guardar suas coisas para que pudessem comer.

-Changkyun, vamos ir pegar algo? -Disse entre dentes para o amigo. Os outros não pareceram notar seu tom, estavam ocupados conversando entre si.

-Vocês vão na frente, vamos esperar mais um pouco. -Hyungwon lhe disse.

Assim que saíram de perto da mesa para a fila da comida, Hyunwoo agarrou o braço de Changkyun sem muita força. O garoto riu, mas parou quando viu ele estava encrencado.

-O que você fez?

-Eu juro que não fiz nada, hyung! -Levantou um dedinho. -Eles que tiveram a ideia de almoçarmos todos juntos. Eles falaram que seria legal fazer amizade com você sabe. Por que somos amigos e vocês fazem várias aulas juntas.

Começaram a se servir no buffet. Hyunwoo jogava a comida com força no prato. Changkyun continuou tentando lhe convencer que havia sido ideia dos garotos e não dele. Assim que chegaram no caixa o mais novo se adiantou e pagou pela comida dos dois.

-Pelo o inconveniente. -Deu de ombros. Hyunwoo começou a se afastar, mas Chankyun o puxou de volta. -Hyung, por favor, eles são legais. Só dê a eles uma chance. -Implorou. -Esqueça essa história de pesquisa científica, você está afim do Jooheon hyung, essa é sua chance de se aproximar…

Ele sabia o que Hyunwoo estava pensando.

-E se algo der errado, eu vou estar lá como da última vez, okay?

Hyunwoo suspirou, mas assentiu. Ele queria tanto conhecer aqueles garotos, não apenas Lee Jooheon. Algo lhe dizia que dessa vez tudo iria dar certo.

Quando voltaram para sua mesa, Jooheon havia chego. Ele sorriu para eles, o que quase fez Hyunwoo tropeçar nos próprios pés, mas ele conseguiu manter a dignidade. Assim que chegaram os quatro que já estavam lá foram pegar sua comida, deixando Changkyun, Hyunwoo e Jooheon sozinhos.

Com todos os lugares vazios, Changkyun se sentou ao lado de Jooheon e Hyunwoo em frente a eles. E por um momento de pânico total ele não sabia o que falar, apenas encarou sua comida.

-Changkyun me falou muito de você. -A voz de Jooheon lhe causou calafrios, mas pelo o que ele disse do que por qualquer outra coisa.

Hyunwoo lançou um olhar discreto para o amigo antes de olhar para Jooheon, tentou sorrir levemente.

-É mesmo? E o que ele disse?

Jooheon fingiu pensar.

-Que vocês são amigos há uns dois anos, mais ou menos. -Hyunwoo balançou a cabeça, confirmando, enquanto comia. -Que você dança muito bem. -Changkyun sorriu para ele. -E… que você foi preso por prostituição.

Hyunwoo se engasgou com a comida atraindo a atenção das pessoas nas mesas mais próximas.

-ELE O QUE? -Conseguiu dizer depois de tomar uns goles de água da garrafa que Changkyun lhe alcançou.

Jooheon ria sem parar, mas Changkyun tinha um olhar preocupado no rosto.

-Eu estou brincando, ele não disse isso. -Riu mais ainda, mas parou quando viu que nenhum dos dois lhe acompanhava. -Desculpe, passei do limite? Changkyun disse que você não se importa de falar sobre isso… eu achei… me desculpe.

Hyunwoo balançou a cabeça mais calmo.

-Está tudo bem, eu não me importo que façam piadas sobre isso. Eu só não gostaria que as pessoas pensassem que foi por algo assim. -Deu um sorriso fraco para Jooheon.

Ele parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, talvez pedir desculpas novamente, mas o resto dos garotos voltou para mesa. Fazendo barulho e conversando alto, sem saber o que havia acontecido.

Hyunwoo engoliu mais duas garfadas de sua comida antes de pegar sua mochila e se despedir de todos. Ainda tinha muito tempo de almoço, mas ele realmente precisava estudar para sua próxima aula, estava atrasado na matéria e muito.

Para Hyunwoo nunca foi difícil fazer amizades. Ele era um garoto quieto, sim, mas isso não lhe impedia de ter muitos amigos. Talvez não fosse ele a fazer o primeiro contato, mas depois de passada essa barreira era difícil não se afeiçoar a ele.

Hyunwoo era leal e talvez essa fosse sua pior virtude. Era difícil para ele perceber quando um amigo já não era mais amigo e isso lhe causou muitos problemas.

Agora ele tinha esses cinco novos garotos querendo fazer amizade com ele. E ele queria, desesperadamente, ser amigo deles. Mas Hyunwoo estava com medo. Changkyun era seu único amigo, ele não era o suficiente?

Hyunwoo tentou evitar pensar sobre isso nos dias seguintes, mas quando a segunda-feira veio, não havia como escapar. Em sua primeira aula ele tinha aula com Kihyun. Assim que lhe viu, Kihyun veio até ele para lhe entregar uma cópia de suas anotações de matemática. No canto da folha ele havia escrito seu número de celular, para que Hyunwoo lhe mandasse uma mensagem ou ligasse caso tivesse uma dúvida.

Na terceira e quarta aula, Hoseok e Hyungwon lhe cumprimentaram e também lhe passaram seus números de celular. Eles souberam por Changkyun que Hyunwoo gostava de dançar e lhe convidaram para o clube de dança da escola, de qual faziam parte.

Na hora do almoço, Hyunwoo decidiu não ir até o refeitório. Algo em seu estômago lhe dizia que a melhor coisa a se fazer era ficar na sala de aula. Hyunwoo era um homem que seguia seus instintos.

Depois de vários minutos tentando entender uma questão de física, ele desistiu e deitou a cabeça na mesa frustrado. Estava tentando não pensar naqueles garotos legais que pareciam verdadeiramente querer fazer amizade com ele quando ouviu uma cadeira se arrastando na sua frente. Levantou a cabeça encontrando Lee Minhyuk sentado à sua frente, sorrindo.

-Você está se escondendo aqui? -Perguntou.

-Na verdade, não. -Era mais ou menos verdade.

-Por que não foi para o refeitório? -Estreitou os olhos.

-Preciso estudar. -Tirou os braços de cima dos cadernos em sua mesa, Minhyuk assentiu nada convencido.

-Acho que você não está sendo honesto…

-O que?

-Jooheon me disse o que aconteceu enquanto estávamos comprando comida na sexta-feira. -Explicou. -Acho que você está o evitando.

Hyunwoo agitou as mãos no ar enquanto negava.

-Não, não é isso. Eu realmente não me importei. -Tentou. -Por que eu evitaria Jooheon? Eu nunca faria isso…

-HÁ! -Minhyuk gritou, assustando Hyunwoo. -Eu sabia.

-Você está me deixando confuso.

-Você está afim do Jooheon, não está? -Cruzou os braços, convencido de que estava certo.

-Da onde você tirou isso? -Hyunwoo agradecia sua capacidade de permanecer calmo em situações de estresse, Minhyuk não iria conseguir uma reação dele.

-Você acha que ninguém percebeu você o encarando esses meses todos, Hyunwoo? -Sorriu. -E agora mesmo você disse que nunca evitaria ele…

-Eu quis dizer que nunca evitaria ninguém, Minhyuk. -Hyunwoo fingiu suspirar. -Você está imaginando coisas.

-Você não me engana, Hyunwoo. -Percebendo que o mais velho não diria mais nada, Minhyuk se levantou. -Você pode negar o quanto quiser, para quem quiser, por quanto tempo quiser… eu sei que é verdade então vou te dar um recado. -Sua voz tão séria que fez os músculos de Hyunwoo enrijecerem. -Jooheon já passou por muita coisa, se você o magoar… eu vou quebrar cada osso do seu corpo.

Hyunwoo já havia recebido muitas ameaças, principalmente, no último ano, mas essa foi a única que ele tinha certeza de que era real e que o fez ficar com medo.

Como se não tivesse dito nada de ruim, Minhyuk lhe deu um sorriso radiante e caminhou até a porta. Ele havia sumido por alguns segundo quando voltou apenas para dizer:

-Aliás, eu avisei o Jooheon que você está se escondendo aqui. Ele está vindo. Bye-Bye. -Acenou e se foi.

O coração de Hyunwoo teve tempo de errar duas batidas antes que ele percebesse o que havia acontecido. Sem nem pensar se levantou e começou a juntar suas coisas, pronto para fugir de um possível confronto direto com seu crush.

-Pensando em fugir? -A voz grossa de Jooheon soou pela sala, o olhar de Hyunwoo indo direto para ele. O garoto estava apoiado na soleira da porta.

-Não, não é isso… -Se atrapalhou observando Jooheon se aproximar. -Eu só…

-Se sente. -Ele praticamente ordenou e Hyunwoo se odiou por obedecer.

Jooheon se sentou ao seu lado e olhou para o que ele estava estudando.

-Vou te ajudar a estudar… -Ele ia protestar, mas Jooheon lhe silenciou com o olhar.

Hyunwoo se esforçou ao máximo para prestar atenção ao que Jooheon tentava lhe ensinar, era até razoavelmente fácil pois ele era um ótimo professor. Mas, às vezes, Hyunwoo olhava para o lado e Jooheon estava bem próximo, era uma tentação.

Quando o horário do almoço acabou Jooheon se levantou para ir embora.

-Quanto eu te devo pela aula? -Hyunwoo sabia que Jooheon era professor particular de vários alunos na escola, mas suas aulas não eram de graça.

-Vou pensar em algo e te digo. Esse horário fica ruim, você precisa almoçar. -Pensou por um momento. -Amanhã não temos o terceiro período, fica bom para você?

Hyunwoo assentiu meio sem entender. Jooheon acenou e saiu da sala.

Aquela virou a rotina de Hyunwoo, aos poucos ele passou a conversar com aqueles garotos e todos os dias almoçavam juntos. As aulas com Jooheon eram praticamente diárias, ele lhe ensinava qualquer matéria que fosse necessária, mas ainda não havia lhe pedido um pagamento em troca.

Changkyun sempre dizia o quanto estava feliz por Hyunwoo se abrir a novas pessoas quando iam embora juntos. E Hyunwoo passou a gostar de sua nova realidade.

-Você ainda não me pediu um pagamento. -Ele disse depois que Jooheon lhe explicou a matéria de geografia. Só havia eles nas mesas da biblioteca, era o seu período livre antes do almoço na sexta-feira.

-Você quer me pagar tanto assim? -Jooheon riu.

-É que… -Esfregou a nuca com a mão. -Eu me sinto meio mal…

-Pelo o que?

-Todos os seus alunos pagam pelas suas aulas, sinto como se estivesse abusando de você… -Se sentiu meio envergonhado ao dizer aquilo.

-Que bobagem, Hyunwoo. Eu estou fazendo isso porque quero te ajudar…

-Isso não tem nada a ver com o que rolou aquele dia? -Jooheon sabia do que ele estava falando. Esse era um pensamento recorrente na mente de Hyunwoo. -Você está fazendo isso por culpa?

-Não é isso, Hyunwoo. -Ele parecia falar sério. -Sim, eu me sinto culpado por aquele dia, mas não estou fazendo isso por culpa. Eu só não quero seu dinheiro.

-Você não deveria se sentir culpado, Jooheon. Eu já disse que está tudo bem. -Sorriu colocando a mão sobre o ombro do outro, tentando o passar confiança.

-Eu só estava curioso sobre você. -Admitiu. -Não que eu quisesse saber sobre  _ aquilo  _ em específico, mas eu entrei em pânico.

-Que tal eu te contar algo sobre mim então? -Jooheon o olhou confuso. -Como pagamento. Você disse que não quer meu dinheiro e queria saber mais sobre mim então… -Sugeriu.

-Okay…

-O motivo pelo qual eu estava no reformatório é…

-Ei, -Jooheon o cortou. -Você não precisa me contar.

-Não, está tudo bem. Eu não tenho vergonha disso e quero que você saiba.

🔒

Na sua antiga escola Hyunwoo era parte de do grupinho de garotos mais popular do seu ano. Era uma escola particular, ele havia conseguido uma bolsa de estudos por ser um ótimo jogador de futebol e também por suas notas excelentes.

Ele conheceu Changkyun lá. Mesmo sendo do primeiro ano e ele do segundo, ambos faziam parte do mesmo ciclo social. Andavam com as mesmas pessoas e acabaram virando amigos.

Tudo parecia estar indo bem até que fotos íntimas das garotas da escola começaram a ser espalhadas pela internet. No começo, Hyunwoo não ligou muito. Sentiu pena pela garota, que saiu da escola, mas não pensou muito sobre o assunto depois. Mas continuou acontecendo. Pelo menos uma garota por semana era exposta.

E Hyunwoo começou a desconfiar de seus colegas de equipe. Desde a primeira ocorrência, Hyunwoo deixou claro que não achava engraçado quando fizeram piadas sobre isso no vestiário. Quando expulsaram a primeira menina, ele protestou com o professor.

Quase uma dúzia de meninas haviam sido expostas e expulsas da escola quando Hyunwoo colocou seu plano em ação. Ele e Changkyun eram os únicos garotos da equipe que eram contra o que estava acontecendo então juntos eles fizeram o que acabou resultando na sua prisão.

Ninguém sabia além de Hyunwoo que Changkyun era muito bom com tecnologias, excelente na verdade. Ele era um garoto vindo de família rica que havia se interessado por tecnologia muito cedo.

Já Hyunwoo tinha uma habilidade que não se orgulhava, mas também não tinha vergonha. Ele era muito bom abrindo cadeados e fechaduras.

Juntos eles escolheram o dia que todos da equipe estariam treinando, Hyunwoo havia fingido se machucar na semana anterior e Changkyun manteria todos afastados do vestiário. Sem que ninguém percebesse, Hyunwoo roubou todos os celulares dos jogadores. Depois Changkyun os hackeou, enviando provas para a escola e todos os pais dos alunos de quem eram os responsáveis por expor aquelas meninas. E, claro, deletar todas as fotos de todos os lugares possíveis.

Os dois garotos ficaram extremamente satisfeitos com o que fizeram. Todos os envolvidos foram expulsos, as garotas puderam voltar para a escola com um pedido de desculpas, tudo parecia bem. Mas Hyunwoo não esperava que os pais dos garotos fossem pagar para que abrissem uma investigação para descobrirem que os expôs.

Menos de uma semana de investigação foi necessária para juntar os pontos e chegarem até Hyunwoo. Ele assumiu toda a culpa. Changkyun contou a verdade aos pais que pagaram o advogado de Hyunwoo e foi só por isso que ele conseguiu uma sentença mais leve. Ele havia provocado muitas famílias ricas e todas elas queriam que ele pagasse caro por expôr seus filhos. O advogado dos Lim conseguiu que ele passasse apenas três meses no reformatório com a condição de escrever uma carta a mão para cada um dos garotos, pedindo desculpas.

🔒

-E foi isso que aconteceu. -Finalizou.

Jooheon demorou alguns minutos para responder, ele havia escutado tudo com atenção, mas agora parecia tentar digerir.

-Então… você foi para o reformatório porque expôs uma gangue que vazou fotos íntimas…

-Você pode colocar dessa maneira.

-Eles só foram expulsos…

-Isso.

-Enquanto você teve que ir pro…

-Reformatório, isso.

-E escreveu cartas…

-Sim, -Hyunwoo riu se lembrando. -Mas se eles fossem espertos, o que não são, iriam perceber que juntando cada primeira letra das frases há vários xingamentos ocultos.

Jooheon não riu.

-E você assumiu a culpa do Changkyun também, por que? -Olhou para Hyunwoo.

-Por que foi ideia minha, ele não precisava ter isso na ficha dele. Só um de nós precisava levar a culpa e eles me pegaram nas câmeras de qualquer jeito. -Deu de ombros.

-Isso explica porque ele te admira tanto.

-Ele é um idiota, isso sim. Não devia ter me seguido até aqui, devia estar estudando numa escola chique, se preparando para ir para uma faculdade chique.

-Ele é leal. -Jooheon sorriu.

-Lealdade cega é mais um problema do que algo bom. -Disse amargurado. -Eu era leal àqueles garotos, por isso demorei tanto a desconfiar deles. Se tivesse seguido meus instintos várias garotas não teriam suas fotos vazadas.

-Ei, você fez mais do que qualquer um sobre essa situação. Não é culpa sua e não é culpa sua que eles traíram sua confiança, esse é um problema deles.

Hyunwoo suspirou.

-Bom, essa é a história real do que aconteceu. Não foi prostituição. -Brincou.

-Você é um cara bem bacana afinal. -Jooheon falou sorrindo fazendo todos os pelos do corpo de Hyunwoo se arrepiarem. Seu coração acelerou. -Mas tem algo que eu não entendi.

-O que?

-Vocês estudavam em uma escola particular…

-Isso.

-Você disse que tinha bolsa de estudos…

-Sim. -Hyunwoo percebeu onde ele ia chegar e sentiu as palmas das mãos suarem.

-Por jogar futebol… -Assentiu. -Mas também por suas notas?

-É…

Jooheon se inclinou sobre a mesa, sobrancelhas franzidas.

-Se suas notas eram tão boas ao ponto de lhe dar uma bolsa de estudos, o que estamos fazendo aqui?

-Você está me ensinando…? -Sugeriu incerto.

-Me fale a verdade, Hyunwoo.

Hyunwoo teve que respirar fundo algumas vezes antes de conseguir formular alguma frase.

-Bom… no começo eu realmente não estava entendendo porque perdi algumas aulas, sabe…

-Mas agora você não precisa mais de ajuda. -Jooheon decretou. Ele não parecia bravo, apenas um pouco chateado, o que deixou Hyunwoo confuso, mas esperançoso.

-É que eu gosto de estudar com você. -Falou rápido e um pouco atrapalhado. -Mesmo que eu já saiba o conteúdo, eu gosto de te ouvir explicando. Você tem tanta paciência.

Jooheon estava lhe encarava inexpressivo. Hyunwoo não sabia o que aquilo significava, mas quis seguir em frente.

-Eu gosto de ouvir sua voz, mesmo que seja falando sobre algoritmos ou reações químicas por que eu simplesmente…

-Por favor, não continue. -Jooheon praticamente sussurrou fechando os olhos.

-Gosto de você.

Assim que as palavras saíram de sua boca, Hyunwoo sabia que havia feito bobagem. Jooheon se levantou juntando suas coisas e não lhe olhou mais.

-Jooheon? -Chamou se levantando também.

-Eu preciso ir, Hyunwoo. -Disse colocando a mochila no ombro, nunca o olhando. -Nos vemos semana que vem.

Jooheon não apareceu no refeitório depois, os garotos perguntaram para Hyunwoo onde ele havia ido, mas ele não disse nada. Depois Minhyuk disse que havia recebido uma mensagem dele dizendo que sua irmãzinha estava doente e que precisou ir buscá-la na escolinha.

Hyunwoo saiba que Jooheon tinha uma irmã mais nova e que, geralmente, era ele que tomava conta dela por que seus pais trabalhavam o dia todo. Ele já havia saído mais cedo outras vezes por causa dela e tinha até uma permissão do diretor para isso. Mas Hyunwoo também sabia que dessa vez não era por causa dela que ele havia ido embora.

Era quase noite quando Changkyun chegou na casa de Hyunwoo se convidando para dormir lá. Eles comeram pizza e jogaram vídeo game até que em certa hora da noite, Changkyun admitiu.

-Eu sei que tem algo errado. -Disse largando o controle preto no chão e se virando para o amigo. -E tem a ver com o Jooheon, não é?

-Não tem nada errado. -Hyunwoo continuou jogando para ignorar Changkyun.

-Hyung, eu sei que tem algo errado. Você está com a mesma cara de quando descobriu que abriram a investigação na escola. Algo está errado.

-Eu contei para ele. -Admitiu sem tirar os olhos da tv.

-O que?

-Tudo. Tudo o que aconteceu ano passado.

-Isso é bom, não é? -Changkyun se arrastou mais para perto, animado.

-Não.

-Por que não? -Começou a ficar preocupado. -O que ele disse? Ele disse algo ruim? Hyung?

Changkyun tirou o controle do video game das mãos de Hyunwoo, o obrigando a olhar. Seus olhos cheios de lágrimas. Mesmo assim ele deu um sorriso fraco.

-Ele disse que sou um cara bacana.

-Mas isso é bom, maravilhoso, certo?

Hyunwoo balançou a cabeça em negação.

-Quando ele disse isso eu pensei… eu pensei que talvez ele gostasse de mim de volta, Chang. -Sua voz frágil, muito diferente do que Changkyun estava acostumado, ele sabia onde aquilo ia levar. -Por um segundo eu pensei… então eu admiti.

Changkyun o puxou e o abraçou, fazendo carinho em suas costas. Hyunwoo não chorou, apenas se deixou ser confortado por seu melhor amigo.

-Está tudo bem, hyung. Ele não gosta de você  _ ainda _ .

-Não me iluda, Chang. Para isso já basta eu mesmo.

-Eu preciso te contar uma coisa, hyung. -Changkyun disse afastando Hyunwoo delicadamente. -Kihyun hyung me contou uma coisa sobre Jooheon…

-Como assim?

-Me promete que não vai contar pra ninguém que eu te contei isso, okay? -Ergueu o mindinho e Hyunwoo fez o mesmo. Changkyun respirou fundo antes de começar. -Jooheon estudava em outra escola no ano passado, como nós. E lá ele tinha outros amigos e… uma namorada.

Hyunwoo engoliu em seco. Claro que ele havia pensado na possibilidade de Jooheon ser hétero, mas ele ainda se agarava nas chances do garoto ser bisexual.

-Ele não me contou todos os detalhes, mas… pelo jeito a coisa foi bem feia, hyung. Ela traiu ele com um dos amigos. Ele perdoou e depois ela traiu ele com um outro amigo. Algo assim. -Changkyun fez uma careta. -De qualquer maneira, Jooheon trocou de escola para ficar longe deles e Kihyun hyung disse que ele ainda está bem magoado com o que aconteceu. Ele teve o coração quebrado várias vezes, é compreensível que ele não esteja preparado para um relacionamento…

-Eu sou muito estúpido. -Hyunwoo colocou a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados contra o peito. -Uma das primeiras coisas que você me disse foi que ele não queria um relacionamento agora, eu vou lá e faço isso. Eu sou muito estúpido.

Changkyun afagou sua cabeça.

-Você não é estúpido, hyung. Só um pouco precipitado.

-E agora o Minhyuk vai quebrar todos os ossos do meu corpo. -Se lembrou subitamente.

-É o que? - O olhar de Changkyun era tão assustado quanto no dia que a polícia veio até a escola para dizer o resultado das investigações e Hyunwoo soube que estava ferrado.

Quando a segunda-feira chegou, Hyunwoo estava conformado que ia tomar uma surra. Não apenas de Minhyuk, mas de todos os cinco. E ele já até concordava que merecia. Mas invés disso todos o trataram com normalidade. Com exceção de Jooheon. Isso significava que ele não havia contado para os amigos.

Hyunwoo se perguntou se ele significava tão pouco ao ponto de não merecer ser mencionado ou devia apenas agradecer que ia fugir da surra?

Quando o almoço chegou todos almoçaram juntos, Jooheon sentou o mais longe possível. Mesmo não trocando uma palavra, era perceptível que tinha algo errado. O que deixou Hyunwoo inquieto.

Antes de ir para a sala de aula ele foi até seu armário, sem perceber que tinha sido seguido. Seu coração deu um salto no peito quando fechou a porta de metal e entrou Minhyuk sorrindo para ele.

-Eu sei que algo aconteceu. -Ele disse como se não estivesse pensando em qual osso quebrar primeiro.

-Minhyuk, eu…

-Não é sua culpa, Hyunwoo. -Afinal, ele não estava pensando em ossos. -Changkyun te contou a história não é? -Assentiu sem conseguir falar. -Jooheon não estudava aqui ano passado, mas eu o conheço há muitos anos, somos vizinhos. -Explicou. -Então, como melhor amigo do Jooheon, eu vou te dar uma dica. Ele gosta de você.

Hyunwoo sentiu o chão se mover, sua visão ficou turva por um segundo.

-O que você disse? -Quis ter certeza.

-Ele gosta de você, seu idiota. -Minhyuk riu. -Ele só não sabe ainda. Bom, ele sabe, mas não quer admitir.

-Como você sabe?

-Por que eu sei, só confie em mim.

-Então, o que eu faço?

-Só lhe dê um tempo, okay? -Deu tapinhas no ombro de Hyunwoo. -Continue sendo seu amigo e um dia tudo vai dar certo. Prometo. Só tenha paciência.

-Tudo bem. Obrigado, Minhyuk.

Minhyuk saiu caminhando e Hyunwoo foi para sua sala, o sinal já havia tocado. Mas assim que chegou percebeu que o professor discutia com um dos alunos. Hyunwoo nunca havia visto Jooheon bravo, era uma visão estranha, mas ao mesmo tempo extraordinária.

Ficou parado na porta tentando entender o que estava acontecendo por alguns minutos. 

-EU PRECISO DELE POR CAUSA DA MINHA IRMÃ, PROFESSOR. -Jooheon gritou.

-Já ouvi essa desculpa várias vezes, senhor Lee. Entregue o aparelho agora mesmo. Ele poderá ser retirado na presença de um responsável.

-MEUS PAIS…-Respirou fundo e abaixou o tom de voz. -não podem vir até a escola pois trabalham o dia todo, professor. Eu sou o responsável da minha irmã, se o senhor falar com o diretor…

-Na minha sala de aula quem manda sou eu, senhor Lee, eu estou mandando que o senhor me entregue o aparelho.

Da porta Hyunwoo podia ver as lágrimas de frustração de Jooheon ao entregar o celular e voltar ao seu lugar.

-Irá se juntar a nós, senhor Son? -O professor perguntou fazendo Hyunwoo entrar na sala.

Assim se sentou no fundo da sala, Hyunwoo sabia o que fazer. Via os ombros de Jooheon tremendo de raiva e sem pensar duas vezes mandou uma mensagem para Changkyun.

Hyunwoo:

Preciso da sua ajuda.

Changkyun:

Isso nunca significa algo bom.

Com o plano feito, Hyunwoo esperou impacientemente o horário combinado. Quando as aulas acabaram ele e Changkyun foram até a sala de aula onde o professor havia confiscado o celular de Jooheon.

Abrir a fechadura da porta foi mais fácil do que Hyunwoo esperava, mas dentro da sala ele encontrou o seu desafio. O professor guardava os celulares e itens confiscados dentro de uma caixa de madeira, trancada com um cadeado.

Hyunwoo tinha certeza que poderia abrir, mas ao ouvir vozes no corredor ele sabia que o tempo era mais curto do que o previsto. Changkyun entrou em ação e foi distrair quem quer que fosse que estava lá fora.

Demorou cerca de 15 minutos para Hyunwoo abrir a maldita caixa, depois disso ele e Changkyun correram para fora. O plano deles também envolvia Hoseok mentir que precisava de uma aula particular com Jooheon na biblioteca.

Quando chegaram lá, Hoseok deu a desculpa que ia ao banheiro e deixou Jooheon sozinho.

Sem muita confiança, Hyunwoo caminhou até Jooheon e se sentou ao seu lado. Colocando seu celular sobre a mesa.

-Acho que isso é seu. -Deu um sorriso tímido.

-Como? -Jooheon estava confuso.

-Bom… o professor cometeu um erro com aquele cadeado. -Deu de ombros.

Jooheon suspirou pegando o celular.

-Obrigado, mas ele vai ficar uma fera quando ver que meu celular sumiu.

-Você acha que eu sou um amador? Eu deixei um substituto, seus pais ainda podem vir assinar para retirar.

Jooheon sorriu.

-Obrigado.

-Tudo bem, você precisa ficar em contato com a sua irmãzinha. Só me avise quando pegar o celular… -Se levantou para sair.

-Como assim? -Segurou o braço de Hyunwoo o impedindo de ir embora. -O substituto é o seu celular?

Hyunwoo deu de ombros.

-É, eu não havia pensado nisso até abrir a caixa então tive que improvisar… -Jooheon abriu a boca para protestar. -Não se preocupe, Chang já sabe e ninguém mais me manda mensagem mesmo.

-Eu gostaria de te mandar mensagens. -Jooheon admitiu sem soltar o braço dele, mas sem o olhar também.

-Vamos ter tempo para isso, não se preocupe, não estou com pressa.

Jooheon lhe mostrou as covinhas, Hyunwoo sorriu de volta. Não tinha mais volta, seus corações estavam abertos um para o outro.

🔓

**Author's Note:**

> Eai? O que acharam?  
> Eu pretendo escrever um extra dessa fic, me digam o que gostariam de ler: um primeiro encontro, uma continuação meio direta ou alguns anos depois na faculdade.  
> Me sigam no tt: chaebampoetry.


End file.
